Exchange Sibum Ver
by yuukiheaven
Summary: Updated...Siwon mulai menyerah, namun harga dirinya yang tinggi membuatnya bertahan...Akankah Siwon memenangkan taruhan ini? Ataukah Kibum yang jadi pemenangnya...alur makin gaje dan aneh...Last chap...But at least please review...
1. Chapter 1

**EXCHANGE Sibum Ver.**

**Cast**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, BoysLoveBoys**

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay?**

**Summary : Siwon dan Kibum sedang bertaruh dengan bertukar posisi. Siwon jadi uke dan Kibum jadi seme. Mampukah Choi Siwon menang? Atau Kim Kibum yang akan memenangkan taruhan ini?**

**Ehm, ini ide gila author yang lagi streessss hwahahahaha #plak**

_**PROLOG**_

Suasana dorm yang adem ayem,serta udara yang sejuk, juga tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan eh maksudnya keributan dari para penghuninya. Namun, di salah kamar terdengar suara-suara aneh yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk merinding ahh bukan membuat udara jadi panas ahh bukan juga tapi membuat telinga jadi panas. Ahh sudahlah, kita cek saja ke TKP.

*readers: eh, thor emang suara dari kamar sapa tuh?

*author : makanya cek TKP dulu

**_yuukiheaven_**

Author yang sudah menyiapkan berbagai alat perburuan yaitu handycam dan juga para readers yang yadong abiz #dihajarreades yang sudah menyiapkan kamera handphone masing-masing menuju ke arah suara.

Ya, ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari kamar Sibum. Author yang sudah mulai ambil ancang-ancang buat ngerekam moment-nya Sibum.

"Gotcha…..I got you Bummie," racau pria yang bernama Siwon.

Pria yang disebut Bummie itu membalas ucapan sang kekasih yang sedang sibuk menodainya.

"Ah…..Wonnie hyung…teeee…ruuushhh disa…nanh lagiiiiihhhh," ucap Kibum keenakkan.

"Honey…you're so tightttttttt," ucap Siwon lantang sambil menyodokkan juniornya ke lubang Kibum.

Kibum terus mendesah hebat dan membangkitkan gairah seorang Choi Siwon. Hingga Kibum mencapai klimaks-nya yang kelima kalinya sedangkan Siwon masih sibuk membenamkan juniornya ke dalam lubang hangat milik Kibum.

Siwon yang terus menyodok-nyodok lubang Kibum tidak sadar Kibum sudah lemas. Bahkan, untuk bicara pun dia pasti kesusahan.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuunggghhhhhhhhhhhh," teriak Kibum lemah.

"Ehhhhmmmmmmmmmmmm," erang Siwon. Siwon tidak membalas ucapan Kibum, dia hanya mengerang keenakkan saat juniornya diapit oleh lubang Kibum. Kibum pun sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Entah berapa lama, Siwon pun mencapai klimaks dan memuntahkan seluruh isinya dalam tubuh Kibum. Tak berapa lama, diapun menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Kibum yang sudah kelelahan.

"Gomawo, chagi…I love you so much," ucap Siwon sambil mengecup bibir Kibum sekilas.

Mereka berdua pun tidur terlelap bahkan sangat lelapnya. Author dan readers yang sejak tadi merekam adegan NC-an Sibum hanya bisa ngelap darah yang keluar dari hidung. Karena moment NC-nya udah selesai author dan readers pun menghilang entah kemana *emang jin kaliii*

**_yuukiheaven_**

Kibum yang pertama kali bangun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di selangkangannya, mulai melepaskan pelukan Siwon yang cukup erat. Dengan pelan-pelan dia melangkah ke kamar mandi agar tidak membangunkan Simba tidur. Dalam bath up, Kibum mulai merasa bosan menjadi uke karena selalu sakitnya dia yang merasakan sedangkan Siwon dapat enaknya saja. Kibum pun mulai memutar otaknya agar kondisi yang merugikan ini tidak terus berlangsung dan malah semakin merugikannya. Dengan IQ di atas rata-rata Kibum pun sudah mendapat caranya.

***skip time***

"Hyung…," panggil Kibum manja.

"Wae, honey?" Tanya Siwon mesra.

"Ehm,,,hyung gimana kalo kita taruhan?" Tanya kibum to the point sambil bergelayut manja di pangkuan Siwon.

"Eh, taruhan?"

"Iya, kalo hyung menang hyung boleh minta apa aja"

"Emang taruhan apa?"

"Ehm….." ragu Kibum.

"Gini, kita taruhan buat bertukar posisi"

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Siwon sambil garuk-garuk kepala kaya' monyet.

"Hyung jadi uke dan aku jadi seme selama seminggu. Yang mampu bertahan yang menang, yang nyerah duluan yang kalah," jelas Kibum panjang kali lebar.

Siwon yang masih loading mulai memproses data dari tiap kata yang Kibum ucapkan dan…

"?" teriak Siwon kencang hingga membangunkan gajah tidur di kebun binatang *readers: apa hubungannya? *author: ga' ada #authordibacokreaders.

"Ooo tidak bisa, Bummie," ucap Siwon menirukan gaya om Sule.

"Kamu 'kan tau aku adalah seme sejati di SuJu ini. Jadi hal itu ga' mungkinlah. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku kalo aku jadi uke?" Tanya Siwon menggebu-gebu.

"Di pantat," jawab Kibum asal.

"Hyung tenang saja, ga' akan ada yang tau kalo kita bertukar posisi. Cuma kita berdua yang tau. Ga' ada member super junior yang tau taruhan kita ini. Jadi, hyung ga' usah takut mau naruh muka dimana. Lagian 'kan Cuma seminggu hyung," jelas Kibum.

Siwon pun tampak berpikir, karena dia tidak mau salah ambil keputusan. Salah-salah bisa dipermalukan seantero Korea deh dia.

"Hyung, tunjukkin donk kalo hyung tu gentle….Masa taruhan gini aja takut," hasut Kibum.

"Emang kamu mau?"

"Maulah"

"Ya iyalah kamu enak jadi seme"

"Ihhh,,,hyung tega…aku benci sama hyung," ngambek Kibum. Melihat Kibum ngambek Siwon sangat kewalahan. Hah, lagian Cuma seminggu, pikir Siwon.

"Kalo yang menang dapet apa?"

"Yang menang boleh minta apa aja dari yang kalah"

Wah, bagus juga…kalo aku menang aku bisa minta jatah tiap hari juga tiap jam dari Kibummie-ku sayang, pikir Siwon yakin.

"Gimana hyung?"

"Ne, aku setuju…selama seminggu kita bertukar posisi"

Yes, akhirnya Siwon hyung mau juga…hihihihi ga' sabar pengen grepe-grepe uke baruku, pikir Kibum dalam hati sambil jingkrak jingkrak *ih Bumppa yadong*

**_yuukiheaven_**

_Bagaimana kelanjutan taruhan mereka? Apakah Siwon akan menang dan bertahan menjadi uke selama seminggu? Ato Kibum yang akan menang dengan posisi barunya sebagai seme selama seminggu? Sebelum dilanjut silakan review dulu, hhahhhhahhha_

***TBC***


	2. Chapter 2

**EXCHANGE Sibum Ver.**

**Main Cast**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Other Cast**

**All SuJu Members**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, BoysLoveBoys**

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay? Please don't bash character**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary : Siwon dan Kibum sedang bertaruh dengan bertukar posisi. Siwon jadi uke dan Kibum jadi seme. Mampukah Choi Siwon menang? Atau Kim Kibum yang akan memenangkan taruhan ini?**

**Siwon as uke and Kibum as seme hhahahahahhha *authorketawanista***

**Ehm, ini ide gila author yang lagi streessss hwahahahaha #plak**

**FIRST DAY**

**Siwon POV**

Ini hari pertamaku jadi uke, setelah kemarin tawar menawar sama Kibum chagi akhirnya kita sepakat buat merahasiakan taruhan ini. Ya, kalo dipikir-pikir bisa jadi masalah besar kalo pada akhirnya anak-anak Suju pada tau aku jadi uke. Posisi top seme yang ga' tertandingi seluruh Korea bisa direbut dengan mudah oleh seme-seme lain. Mau taruh dimana mukaku? ni juga gara-gara author yang ngasut Kibum buat taruhan kaya' gini. Dasar author jelek, padahal di fanfic-fanfic selalu aku jadi seme, ntar uke-uke ku pada demo lagi buat tuker posisi juga. *author : oppa jangan salahin aku dund, 'kan aku sayang oppa, siwon : ihhh, jijay deh…aku Cuma sayang Kibum! Author : yaudah, ntar di fanfic ini tak buat oppa kesakitan (smirk ala kyu) #dihajarkyu, siwon : eh, jangan donk…ya deh aku juga sayang kamu thor, author : senyum gaje #dimakansiwonest*

By the way, Kibum chagi kok ga' keliatan daritadi ya? Apa lagi ke gunung buat bertapa? Ahhh mending ke ruang tamu, sapa tau Kibum chagi lagi nongkrong disana *emang warteg oppa*

**_yuukiheaven_**

**At living room**

Swingggggghhh…..buset dah semua member lagi mesra-mesraan, tapi dimana my chagi? Kok ga' keliatan?

"Thor, lu liat my chagi ga'?"

"Tu dibelakang oppa!" ujar author yang makan kripik singkong hasil colongan di dorm Suju.

Aku segera menoleh kebelakang, tampak sesosok makhluk halus eh maksudnya makhluk cantik yang sedang mengeluarkan killer smile-nya.

"Hyung, tadi ngomong ma sapa?"

"Eh, Kibum chagi…Tadi ngomong ma si author sinting"

"Owh tak kira hyung mau selingkuh, tapi awas kalo hyung selingkuh. Tak buat hyung ga' bisa jalan selama seminggu," ujar Kibum tenang.

Aku menelan ludah…Mampus dah Choi Siwon. Kibum udah ga' jinak lagi. Apa jangan-jangan dia uda minta jampi-jampi ke dukun tadi ya?

**Siwon POV end**

**_yuukiheaven_**

**Author POV**

Para member Suju yang pada lagi ga' ada jadwal pada mesra-mesraan. Ada Kyumin couple, ada Haehyuk couple dan Yewook couple mulai masuk kamar satu persatu dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua yaitu Kibum dan Siwon.

"Hyung, sesuai janji…" ucap Kibum gantung

"Maksudmu Bum?" Tanya Siwon pura-pura ga' ngerti.

"Taruhan…."

"Eh, harus sekarang ya?"

Kibum yang mulai kesal dengan tingkah Siwon yang ngeles terus kaya' bajaj langsung menarik lengan Siwon dengan kuat hingga menyeret Siwon yang terus bertahan pada posisinya. *buset dah Bumppa pake' tenaga kuda hhahhhhahha #plak*

"Gila, sejak kapan Kibum punya tenaga super kaya' gini? Jadi bener Kibum uda minta jampi-jampi ma dukun biar jadi seme super. Mati dah aku sekarang," ujar Siwon dalam hati penuh ketakutan.

Dalam sekali dorong, badan Siwon pun terhempas ke atas kasur. Kibum pun tersenyum penuh arti (sebenernya dia ngeluarin smirk yang lebih super duper keren dari si Kyu)#dimakankyu. Dan tanpa ba bi bu be bo lagi, Kibum segera menindih tubuh Siwon. Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, Kibum berhasil memenjarakan tubuh Siwon dan Siwon tampak sangat lemah. Entahlah apakah karena posisi mereka telah bertukar? Hanya author dan Tuhan yang tau.

Siwon yang bergidik ngeri melihat smirk Kibum hanya bisa berdoa pada Tuhan agar bisa selamat.

"Ya Tuhan, ampunilah dosaku…Hamba janji ga' yadong lagi," doa Siwon dalam hati.

"Hyung…It's show time…."

**_yuukiheaven_**

_*Hah tangan author jadi ga' virgin buat nulis NC-an nih…readers: uda cepetin thor, ga' nahan nih…author: dasar readers yadong!...readers: yaudah, ga' usah kita review lagi….author: eh?iya deh sorry sorry (nyanyi lagu sorry sorry)*_

**_yuukiheaven_**

Kibum mulai meraba-raba badan Siwon yang entah sejak kapan topless. Kibum pun mulai melumat bibir Siwon dengan lembut. Siwon pun mulai membalas lumatan Kibum dan berusaha melepaskan baju yang masih melekat pada tubuh Kibum. Kibum mulai melancarkan serangan pada leher Siwon yang tampak menggiurkan. Kibum pun menggigit dan menghisap leher Siwon sehingga menciptakan kissmark yang tampak indah di leher mulus Siwon. Siwon hanya mengerang nikmat. Dari leher turun ke nipple Siwon yang tampak menegang, wajah Siwon yang memerah membuatnya sangat pantas menjadi seorang uke. Kibum mulai menghisap nipple kiri Siwon dan memainkan nipple kanan Siwon dengan tangannya. Siwon menahan desahannya.

"Hyung…jangan ditahan donk! Kan biar nambah asyik"

"Tapi…Bummie?"

"Ayolah hyung!"

"Ne..ne"

Siwon pun tanpa malu-malu mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Ah…Bummie chagi…"

Kibum tampak menikmati mengulum nipple Siwon secara bergantian. Namun, tujuan Kibum sebenarnya bukan itu. Kibum pun mulai menjilat perut sixpack Siwon yang selalu Nampak sexy dari hari ke hari *author ngiler*

Dari perut hingga sampai ke bagian yang masih tertutup oleh celana. Bagian yang diincar Kibum selain hole-nya Siwon.

"Hyung…buka celananya donk!"

Siwon yang sudah sangat terangsang membuka celananya, dan tampaklah junior yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa. Besar, panjang, dan sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum.

"Hyung sudah bangun yah?"

"Ahhh…Bummie! Cepat kulum "itu" ku" racau Siwon.

Kibum mulai mengulum junior Siwon, karena ukuran junior Siwon yang masih masuk kategori big jadi tidak semua dapat masuk ke dalam mulut Kibum. Dia terus mengeluar masukkan junior Siwon dan Siwon tampak semakin menikmatinya.

"Bummie terusssssssshhhhh….Ahhh" racau Siwon nikmat.

Tak berapa lama, Siwon pun mengeluarkan lahar putihnya. Dan itu segera ditelan separuh oleh Kibum dan sisanya dibagi ke Siwon melalui ciuman panas sepanas setrika di rumah author.

"Hyung..gimana "rasamu"..enak ga'?" Tanya Kibum di sela-sela ciumannya.

Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepala dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Hyung, kamu tambah sexy deh kalo mukanya merah gitu" goda Kibum.

Semakin merahlah wajah Siwon. Kibum yang senang melihat tingkah uke barunya semakin sering melancarkan godaan plus sentuhan di bagian sensitive tubuh Siwon.

"Wah hyung…lubangmu masih virgin ya?" ucap Kibum yang mulai mengamati "hole" Siwon.

"Tentu donk, 'kan aku adalah seme sejati" ucap Siwon bangga.

"Tapi hyung, ntar lagi kamu akan berubah jadi uke sejati" ucap Kibum dalam hati sambil menyeringai iblis.

Kibum yang ingin membuat uke barunya tidak kesakitan, mulai mencium Siwon dengan ganas dan tentu saja dibalas Siwon. Tangan Kibum pun tak tinggal diam, dia mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke hole Siwon. Hal biasa yang dilakukan Siwon saat Kibum jadi uke, ya pemanasan agar Siwon tidak kesakitan saat junior Kibum masuk ke "hole" Siwon.

"Ahhhh…pelan-pelan Bummie..Sakit!"

"Sshhhttt…tenanglah hyung…aku tidak mau hyung kesakitan saat kita ke permainan inti nanti"

Kibum yang melihat setetes demi setetes air mata Siwon mulai mencium mata Siwon dengan lembut.

"_Uljima_ hyung….kamu pasti akan menikmatinya nanti"

Kibum yang melihat Siwon yang sudah mulai tenang mulai menggerakkan jarinya.

"Ahhhhh…Bummie terussh…hhhhhhh ahhhh…hhh" racau Siwon keenakkan.

Kibum yang belum puas dengan satu jari, mulai memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiga secara bersamaan.

"Bummieeeeeeeee" teriak Siwon kencang

"Tenang hyung…hyung 'kan selalu giniin aku…tapi aku ga' pernah protes. Ayo donk hyung yang tenang, ntar kao ga tenang hyung bisa tambah kesakitan"

Siwon yang mendengar ucapan Kibum mencoba merileks-kan dirinya. Tujuannya agar jari Kibum dapat leluasa menumbuk sweet spot-nya. Dan gotcha, Kibum berhasil menumbuk sweet spot milik Siwon.

"Terushhhh…terushhhhh…disaaaaaa…nahh la….gihhhh cha….gihhhh…yahhh" racau Siwon.

"Ehm….." dehem Kibum.

Merasa "hole" Siwon sudah cukup terbiasa, Kibum pun membuka celananya. Dan terpampanglah junior Kibum yang sudah sangat tegang. Namun, ada hal aneh disini junior Kibum tampak tidak berbeda dengan junior Siwon. Garis bawahi "TIDAK BERBEDA". Hal ini pula yang meyebabkan Siwon menelan ludah susah.

"Ampunnnn…sejak kapan junior Kibum jadi segede ini? Padahal pas jadi uke ga' sebesar ini deh rasanya" pikir Siwon bingung.

"Hyung…hisap punyaku…." Suruh Kibum.

Siwon hanya menurut kata-kata Kibum. Sepertinya Siwon sudah terhipnotis oleh junior Kibum yang tampak mirip dengan ukuran juniornya. Siwon mulai mengulum junior Kibum. Kibum tampak menikmaati setiap hisapan maupun sentuhan tangan Siwon yang lembut. Siwon merasakan Kibum mengalami pre-cum, dan dengan segera Kibum menarik juniornya dari kuluman Siwon.

"Hyung berbaringlah yang benar" suruh Kibum.

Entah Siwon dirasuki setan apa, dia hanya menurut saja dan mengangkangkan kedua kakinya di hadapan Kibum. Kibum yang menelan ludah melihat "hole" Siwon, tidak mau menahan semuanya lama-lama. Dengan sekali hentak, Kibum pun memasukkan juniornya ke dalam lubang virgin Siwon.

"ahhhkkkkkkkk…..sakiiitttttttttttttttttttttt" teriak Siwon yang pastinya akan terdengar jelas oleh member lain.

"ssshhhhtttt….hyung tenanglah" ucap Kibum menenangkan Siwon.

"Taaaapiiihhhh inihhhhh sakittttthhhhhh sekalihhhhh Bummmmieehhhh," ucap Siwon ngos-ngosan.

Kibum yang menyadari kesakitan Siwon, mulai mencium dan memberi rangsangan kepada Siwon. Hal yang biasa dilakukan Siwon jika dia merasa kesakitan saat junior Siwon masuk ke "hole"-nya. Lama kelamaan Siwon mulai tenang akan kehadiran benda asing yang masuk ke lubang virginnya.

"Bummieeehhhh…..move onhhh…" pinta Siwon.

Kibum pun menganggukkan kepala dan mulai menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk dari lubang Siwon.

"Ahhhhh…hyunggggg! Kamu sempithhhh sekalihhhh" racau Kibum yang merasa juniornya diapit ketat oleh lubang Siwon.

"Ahhhhh…" Siwon tidak mampu berkata apa-apa karena merasa nikmat sekaligus sakit. Dia hanya mampu mengatakan "ahhh" di sela-sela pergumulan panasnya dengan sang kekasih Kibum.

Kibum yang terus menghajar lubang Siwon akhirnya menemukan sweet spot-nya. Hal ini terlihat dari wajah Siwon yang memerah, mulut yang sedikit terbuka, mata yang terpejam dan tangan Siwon yang tampak me-ngoral juniornya sendiri.

"Terussssshhhh Bummmieeee…..disannaaahhhhhh….ahhhh" racau Siwon.

Kibum terus menyodok sweet spot milik Siwon. Siwon yang merasa sudah tak tahan, segera menembakkan cairan putih yang akhirnya mengotori tubuhnya dan Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum masih menikmati menyodok lubang Siwon yang semakin lama semakin terasa sempit.

Siwon yang merasakan junior Kibum mulai berkedut segera mengeratkan holenya. Sehingga, klimaks pun tak dapat dihindarkan.

"Ahhhhhhh….hyuuuunggghhhhh!Aku keluarhhhhhh!" teriak Kibum lantang.

Kibum mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam "hole" Siwon yang sudah tidak virgin lagi. Kibum pun berbaring tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya, tampaknya Kibum masih menikmati klimaks yang baru saja terjadi. Dan Siwon tampak kelelahan setelah "dihajar" oleh Kibum. Kibum yang tidak mau menyiksa Siwon lebih lama lagi, segera mengeluarkan juniornya. Tampak cairan berwarna putih kental bercampur dengan cairan berwarna merah yang diketahui adalah darah Siwon.

"Mian, hyung dan Gomawo…" ucap Kibum sambil mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas.

Siwon tampak sangat kelelahan, bahkan untuk membalas ucapan Kibum pun dia tidak sanggup. Entah kenapa setelah jadi uke, dia merasa energy seme nya menguap entah kemana. Kibum yang juga tampak lelah segera menemani Siwon yang sudah ke alam mimpi duluan.

**_yuukiheaven_**

_*Busetttt dah….buat NC-an Sibum, bikin merinding plus keringet dingin…..hwahahahaha #plak….Ya udah lanjutttttt*_

**_yuukiheaven_**

**SECOND DAY**

Siwon yang habis "dihajar" Kibum semalaman hanya bisa menghela napas. Pasalnya, seluruh tubuhnya sakit semua ditambah bagian bawahnya yang sangat sangat sakit. Namun, hal ini bukan alasan untuk tidak bekerja. Ya, namanya cari uang harus kerja dalam kondisi apapun. Jadilah Siwon berjalan layaknya penguin Madagascar.

"Won, kamu kenapa? Kok jalannya kaya' penguin gitu?" Tanya namja kaya' ikan alias Donghae.

"Owh tadi dapet jatuh di kamar mandi" bohong Siwon.

"Oohh…ku kira hyung uda berubah jadi uke dan "dihajar" sama Kibum semalem" ucap salah satu suara yang ga' asing lagi.

"Glek….! Sialan si magnae setan ni….." ujar Siwon kesal.

"Ga' lah…aku 'kan top seme di SuJu…jadi ga' mungkin banget aku jadi uke" ucap Siwon pura-pura tenang.

"Moga aja deh hyung….soalnya kalo hyung jadi uke artinya akulah top seme di SuJu ini" ucap si evil magnae Kyuhyun pede setengah mampus.

"Udah-udah…..! Cepet sarapan, kita ada jadwal pagi ini!" lerai sang leader aka Leeteuk.

Siwon pun segera menuju meja makan dan sarapan bersama member yang lain tidak lupa dengan Kibum tentunya. Namun, hal aneh yang ternyata sangat disadari oleh sang Umma.

"Wonnie…kok kamu cemberut gitu sih?" Tanya sang Umma Leeteuk.

"Aniyo Umma…Aku baik-baik saja" kilah Siwon.

"Bum, kok kamu seneng banget 'sih? Habis dapet lotre yeah?" celetuk sang Cinderella SuJu.

"Hehhehehhe,,,iya hyung…aku dapet lotre tapi bukan lotre uang" jawab Kibum berseri-seri.

"Sudah, cepet makan. Prince manager sudah menghubungi kita 'nih" ujar Leeteuk ga' ambil pusing.

Suasana sarapan pun tampak unik, Siwon yang terus memasang wajah cemberutnya dan Kibum yang terus memasang killer smile-nya.

**_yuukiheaven_**

_Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? Apakah Siwon dapat bertahan sebagai uke dari Kibum atau dia akan menyerah dan kalah? Sebelum dilanjut silakan review dulu, hhahhhhahhha _

***TBC***

Wah ga' nyangka author kaya' gua sanggup buat NC-an…..hhahhhha #ketawanista. But, semoga readers puas dengan adegan NC-an Sibum. Mian kalo ada typos dan NC-annya kurang hot and jalan ceritanya yang makin lama makin gaje. Maklum author lum pengalaman buat ginian….hehehehehe.

**BALESAN REVIEW**

Luo HanSibum : Ni uda lanjut chingu…moga suka deh..hehhhehhhe…. thanks 4 review.

Lee Chanrin : Wah M-preg ya? Kasian donk my honey bunny Wonnie oppa #plak….Hehehehe

Masih pikir-pikir dulu…tapi kasian juga kalo Siwon jadi pregnant…ntar fans 1juta-nya ilang lagi….hahhhhaha..thanks 4 review.

Honey26 : Hahahaha….sayangnya jabatan seme Siwon uda' diambil oleh Kibum…wakakakaka…. thanks 4 review.

Hyo and saeko hichoru : hehhhehhhe…ni uda lanjut chingu…moga suka deh…. thanks 4 review.

Lianzzz : hahhhahhha…jarang liat Siwon jadi uke. Kalo Kyu 'kan uda sering karang giliran Siwon yang tersiksa biar tau rasa dia #dihajarsiwonest… thanks 4 review.

Iam Sparkyu and raraabstain: Ni udah lanjut chingu…moga jadi hot deh hhahhhha….mian kalo alurnya makin ngalor ngidul….hehhhehhhe… thanks 4 review.

The: ini uda timingnya Sibum NC-an….uda siap handycam lum? Hahhhahha…#authordihajarthe… thanks 4 review

Aoora : Iya…bayangin Wonppa jadi uke buat merinding….hihihi…moga ceritanya ga' ngebosenin…. thanks 4 review


	3. Chapter 3

**EXCHANGE Sibum Ver.**

**Main Cast**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Other Cast**

**All SuJu Members**

**Yunho DBSK  
><strong>

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, BoysLoveBoys**

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay? Please don't bash character**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary : Siwon dan Kibum sedang bertaruh dengan bertukar posisi. Siwon jadi uke dan Kibum jadi seme. Mampukah Choi Siwon menang? Atau Kim Kibum yang akan memenangkan taruhan ini?**

**Siwon as uke and Kibum as seme hhahahahahhha *authorketawanista***

**Ehm, ini ide gila author yang lagi streessss hwahahahaha #plak**

**SECOND DAY**

_**Previous chapter**_

_Siwon pun segera menuju meja makan dengan tetap memasang wajah cemberutnya dan sarapan bersama member yang lain tidak lupa dengan Kibum tentunya. Namun, hal aneh yang ternyata sangat disadari oleh sang Umma._

"_Wonnie…kok kamu cemberut gitu sih?" Tanya sang Umma Leeteuk._

"_Aniyo Umma…Aku baik-baik saja" kilah Siwon._

"_Bum, kok kamu seneng banget 'sih? Habis dapet lotre yeah?" celetuk sang Cinderella SuJu._

"_Hehhehehhe,,,iya hyung…aku dapet lotre tapi bukan lotre uang" jawab Kibum berseri-seri._

"_Sudah, cepet makan. Prince manager sudah menghubungi kita 'nih" ujar Leeteuk ga' ambil pusing._

_Suasana sarapan pun tampak unik, Siwon yang terus memasang wajah cemberutnya dan Kibum yang terus memasang killer smile-nya. (Padahal biasanya mah kebalik. Siwon yang memasang wajah senang sedangkan Kibum memasang wajah kaya' mau mati. Lupakan saja masalah itu, sekarang mari kita amati Sibum couple melaksanakan hari-hari melelahkan terutama untuk Siwon)_

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan ritual sarapan mereka, anak-anak SuJu segera menuju mobil van mereka. Menurut manager mereka, hari ini ada pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah yang cukup terkenal di Korea.

Sesampai disana ternyata tidak hanya ada Super Junior saja, ternyata ada boyband lain yang juga akan diwawancarai, mau tau readers siapa boyband itu? Eng ing eng…benar sekali mereka adalah Dong Bang Shin Ki alias DBSK alias TVXQ. Hahahahahaha…*author: jae umma (author manggil)…Jaejoong: ada apa sayang?...author: peluk dund…readers: ayo bunuh author cassie! Author: kabuuuurrrrr*

Mereka juga sedang menjalani job yang sama dengan Super Junior. Kedua boyband papan atas Korea tersebut sangat senang bertemu rekan mereka satu manajemen. Tampak mereka berbincang bincang satu sama lain, namun dibalik itu ada sesosok mata yang sedang mengawasi seseorang. Ya, Kim Kibum sedang mengawasi Siwon yang lagi bincang-bincang dengan Yunho sang leader DBSK. Mereka berdua tampak akrab dan tentu saja keakraban ini membuat cemburu seseorang. Kim Kibum merasa jengah, takut-takut uke barunya direbut Yunho, padahal jelas-jelas Yunho sudah punya Jaejoong. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, body Siwon yang super duper sexy akan membuat seme manapun mau jadiin dia uke. *author: selera seme aneh semua rupanya…suka yang berotot wakakakakaka #dibacoksemese-Korea*

Kibum jelas tidak tinggal diam, segera dihampiri Yunho dan Siwon.

"Hyung" panggil Kibum.

Siwon dan Yunho pun menoleh bersamaan.

"Apa kabar Kibummie?"Tanya Yunho.

"Baik kok hyung. Wah ga nyangka ketemu disini ya hyung?"

"Iya..hehehehe. Kebetulan yang luar biasa" jawab Yunho sambil tertawa.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi diam dan merasa di-kacangin mulai merasa kesal. Segera Siwon menarik Kibum menjauh. Yunho yang paham akan masalah suami-istri itu hanya bisa melambaikan tangan mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan pergi menuju sang istri tercinta-Kim Jaejoong.

**At Toilet**

"Bummie, kok kamu ngacangin aku sih?" tanya Siwon kesal.

"Hyung juga yang salah, kok keliatan seneng banget deket-deket Yunho hyung?" Tanya Kibum ga mau kalah.

"Aku kan cuma ngobrol aja ma dia"

"Bohongggg! Aku tau kok hyung mau selingkuh kan?" pancing Kibum.

"Ani, aku ga mau selingkuh kok. Kalaupun aku mau selingkuh mana mau aku ma Yunho. Mending ma Jaejoong hyung, Ryeowook, Sungmin hyung ato Henry. Mereka pasti lebih jinak kalo di ranjang" ujar Siwon panjang lebar.

Kibum yang mendengar penuturan Siwon, menggeram kesal.

"Ohhh,,hyung emang ga selingkuh tapi mau rencana selingkuh ya? Terus apa yang hyung bilang tadi? Jinak? Emangnya aku ga jinak pas jadi uke?" tanya Kibum sambil mengeluarkan api yang mampu membakar tubuh Siwon hingga gosong.

Glek!

"Ani…bukan begitu chagi…." jelas Siwon terputus.

"STOP…Hyung harus menerima hukuman dariku. Jangan coba-coba selingkuh ato berencana selingkuh, kalo sampai itu terjadi…." ucap Kibum terputus sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hyung mati!" lanjut Kibum.

Glek!

"Ya Tuhan kenapa Kibum yang Snow White bisa berubah jadi Snow Dark? Auranya menakutkan. Oh noooooo!" ujar Siwon dalam hati sambil menelan ludah susah.

"Mian, chagi…jangan hukum aku. Aku janji kok ga selingkuh ato berencana selingkuh" ucap Siwon sambil menunjukkan tanda V dengan kedua jarinya.

"Okay…."ucap Kibum terputus.

"Untunglah…"ujar Siwon lega.

"Okay, sekarang hyung tidak menerima hukuman tapi nanti setelah kita selesai disini dan pulang ke dorm, hyung akan kuhukum. Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" ujar Kibum penuh penekanan.

Siwon hanya bisa meraung-raung dalam hati.

" Ya Tuhan. Tolonglah hamba" ujar Siwon sambil menangis dalam hati.

**At Studio Photo**

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Senangnya hatiku" ujar Shindong sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Hyung sih enak, aku sama Hae ada jadwal lagi habis ni" ujar Eunhyuk kecewa.

"Tenang chagi, selama kita selalu bersama, aku tidak masalah" ucap sang kekasih Lee Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan segera merangkul erat kekasih tercintanya.

"Ohhh ya Siwonnie, hari ini kami mau ke taman bermain. Kebetulan sudah lama tidak kesana. Kamu dan Kibum tolong jaga dorm ya?" perintah uri leader.

"Lho kok kita berdua ga diajak hyung?" Tanya Siwon kaget.

"Soalnya tadi Kibummie bilang, kamu lagi ga enak badan" jelas Leeteuk.

"Tapi aku kan…."ucap Siwon terputus.

"Hyung kan tadi habis jatuh dari kamar mandi. Jalannya aja uda kaya' penguin gitu" ucap si Evil.

"Eh, tapi aku….."

"Udahlah Hyung, ayo kita pulang ke dorm yuk, nanti aku obati deh!" ajak Kibum yang langsung menarik lengan Siwon.

Siwon pun melirik Kibum yang sedang tersenyum entah itu senyum apa, tapi yang pasti Siwon tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Hyung, sekarang kau akan menerima hukumanmu" bisik Kibum di telinga Siwon.

Glek!

"Andwae….jebal! Jangan…"raung Siwon dalam hati.

Siwon hanya bisa pasrah, ternyata jadi uke sangat menyakitkan dan penuh penderitaan.

**At dorm**

Siwon sedang duduk di balkon sambil meratapi nasibnya yang sebentar lagi dieksekusi. kalo dia mengingat-ingat, apa yang dilakukan Kibum hari ini sama seperti yang dia lakukan dulu pada Kibum. Dia merasa rindu masa-masa jadi seme. Walaupun seperti itu, harga dirinya sebagai seorang Choi Siwon memaksanya bertahan sebagai uke selama seminggu ini saja.

"Ahhh…jadi uke sakit juga ya?" ujarnya pada angin.

"Nanti kalo aku menang, aku akan memperlakukan Kibummie dengan baik"

"Tuhan, apa ini karma atas perbuatanku pada Kibummie dulu? Kalo ini karma, aku harus menerima dengan tegar"

Dibalik pintu balkon, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan Siwon. Dia hanya tersenyum, namun senyuman itu lebih menyiratkan kelegaan.

"Mian hyung…aku hanya ingin kamu tau jadi uke itu tidak gampang" ujar Kibum dengan suara pelan yang tentunya tidak bisa didengar oleh Siwon.

Kibum pun melangkah mendekati Siwon, wajah tadi yang begitu penuh kasih sayang segera bertransformasi menjadi wajah evil yang tentu membuat siapa saja menjadi takut.

"Hyung, kamu sudah siap?" tanya Kibum seduktif tepat di telinga Siwon.

"Ne..Bummie" jawab Siwon pasrah.

Mereka berdua pun segera menuju kamar, Siwon hanya dapat berdoa dalam hati agar Kibum mengampuni kesalahan yang sebenarnya dia ga tau salahnya apa. Pintu kamar itupun tertutup dan sebentar lagi dalam karma itu akan keluar suara-suara yang tidak pantas didengar anak kecil.

***TBC ya?***

**Readers: Thor..tega lu…kita uda nyiapin handycam buat ngerekam malah di TBC-in #bantaiauthor**

**Author: hahahahahha….ketauan si readers yadong akut, kasian liat wonppa…Bumppa jangan kasar-kasar maennya ya?**

**Kibum: tenang aja, aku akan maen lembut sama nae Wonnie-chagi**

**Siwon: *pasrah jadi uke* #pundungdipojokkan**

**At SiBum's Room**

Siwon tampak pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Kibum saat ini. Dia pun melepas baju atasannya. Namun sebelum sampai pada kancing terakhir, Kibum menahan tangan Siwon.

"Biar aku saja hyung" tawarnya.

Siwon pun mengrenyitkan dahinya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Siwon, Kibum langsung melumat bibir Siwon. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Siwon merasa Kibum melumat bibirnya dengan perasaan cinta. Kibum menggigit bibir bawah Siwon agar membuka dan memberikan akses untuk lidah Kibum. Siwon pun tidak mau kalah, dia pun mengait lidah Kibum. Mereka pun terjatuh di kasur dengan posisi Siwon di bawah dan Kibum di atasnya. Kibum pun melepas kancing baju Siwon yang belum terbuka dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Tangan Kibum yang bebas mulai menuju ke bagian bawah tubuh Siwon yang masih ditutupi jeans. Diremasnya kuat bagian itu hingga membuat Siwon melenguh.

Kibum pun mulai melancarkan serangannya, mulai dari leher hingga perut. Begitu banyak kissmark tercipta. Saliva Kibum pun tampak berceceran di dada Siwon. Begitu pula saliva Siwon yang tampak berceceran di sekitar dagunya.

Kibum pun melumat bibir Siwon sekali lagi. Siwon yang merasa terangsang berat, menggesek-gesekkan junior-nya dengan paha Kibum.

"Hyung sudah "on" ya?"tanya Kibum seduktif.

Lagi-lagi Siwon menunjukkan gelagat uke-nya. Wajahnya yang memerah sungguh membuat Kibum ingin memakannya.

Kibum yang juga sudah terangsang berat, melepaskan baju atasnya dan juga melepas jeans Siwon hingga ke pakaian dalamannya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Siwon kaget, namun karena sudah terangsang berat Siwon jadi pasrah saja.

Segera saja Kibum mengulum junior Siwon yang sudah sangat tegang. Siwon pun mendesah. Karena tidak ada orang di dorm jadi Siwon tidak perlu malu.

"Bummie terusssssssshhhhh….Ahhh….lagihhhhh" racau Siwon nikmat.

"Terusssshhhhh Bum….mie chagihhhhhh"

Kibum pun mengulum junior Siwon, sambil menggigit ujung pre-cum nya. Siwon makin tersiksa dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan seme barunya.

"Chagihhhhhhh….Terusshhhhhh"

"Ahhhhhh…disa….nanhhhhhhhhh….lagihhhhhhhh"

Siwon yang tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan lahar putihnya, menjambak rambut Kibum dengan erat.

"Arrrrgggggggggggghhhh" teriak Siwon lantang.

Kibum pun menelan separuh cairan Siwon. Sedangkan sisanya, dia keluarkan di dalam mulut Siwon. Siwon masih terengah-engah setelah mencapai orgasme barusan. Tapi, lain dengan Kibum. Dia sudah tidak tahan untuk merasuki sang uke tampan dan merasakan nikmat lubang milik uke-nya.

Segera Kibum membuka seluruh pakaian yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya. Sekarang dia naked, dan langsung saja dia menindih tubuh Siwon. Kibum pun memberikan rangsangan pada Siwon baik dalam bentuk ciuman maupun sentuhan pada bagian sensitive Siwon. Kibum segera mengambil cairan pelumas yang biasa digunakan Siwon apabila dia sudah tidak tahan ingin meng"itu"kan Kibum. Siwon yang masih mengatur napasnya tidak sadar kalo Kibum sudah memposisikan juniornya di lubang Siwon.

Dengan sekali hentak, lubang Siwon yang baru beberapa kali dimasuki olehnya langsung terbuka lebar menyesuaikan dengan junior Kibum. Siwon yang merasa ada benda asing yang memasuki lubangnya langsung saja berteriak histeris dan menggenggam erat bed cover yang sudah acak-acakan.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" teriak Siwon penuh kesakitan.

"Ampun Bummie. sakit sekali" ujar Siwon minta ampun.

"Uljima hyung, nanti dirimu pun akan menikmatinya" ucap Kibum sambil membelai wajah Siwon.

"Ahhhh…uhhhh…ahhhh…hyung kau sempit sekali" racau Kibum nikmat.

Siwon hanya bisa melenguh antara nikmat dan sakit. Dia mulai berpikir inikah yang selama ini dirasakan Kibummie-nya saat dia meminta untuk "this and that". Sakit dan nikmat sekaligus. Tak berapa lama Siwon pun mulai menikmati permainan Kibum. Hal ini dikarenakan Kibum sudah menyentuh sweet spot-nya.

"Terushhhh…terushhhhh…disaaaaaa…nahh la….gihhhh cha….gihhhh…yahhh" racau Siwon.

"Ahhhhh….ohhhhhh…uhhhhhh" racau Kibum.

"Lebihhhhh cepatthhhhhh…."pinta Siwon.

"Iiiiiiiiyahhhhh hyungghhhhh…."

Kibum pun mempercepat sodokannya. Siwon yang ingin mencapai orgasme keduanya segera mengocok juniornya. Akhirnya Siwon pun mengeluarkan cairan putihnya yang tumpah mengenai dadanya dan perut Kibum. Kibum pun yang juga sudah tidak tahan langsung saja menyemburkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Siwon. Kibum yang masih ingin menikmati klimaks-nya, terus menggerakkan junior-nya dalam lubang Siwon. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Siwon mendesis nikmat.

"Hhhhnnnnnnngggggg….Bummmiehhhhh" ucap Siwon bergetar.

"Ahhhhhh….." erang Kibum seraya melepas juniornya dalam tubuh Siwon.

"Hyung, kamu capek?" tanya Kibum lembut.

"Ne..Biarkan aku istirahat, lubangku sakit sekali" jawab Siwon.

Siwon dan Kibum pun tertidur dimana Siwon yang memeluk Kibum erat *author: nah lho? kok balik ke posisi awal sih?*

_***skip time***_

Kibum yang menerima sms dari Leeteuk hanya tersenyum. Mengapa begitu? Ternyata mereka tidak hanya jalan jalan ke taman bermain tapi juga ke rumah Donghae di Mokpo. Sudah jelas duo ikan-monyet itu pasti ikut. Kemungkinan besok sore mereka baru kembali ke dorm.

"Aku hanya berdua dengan Wonnie-hyung…hahahahha" tawa Kibum misterius.

Siwon yang lagi membersihkan dirinya dari perbuatan Kibum yang pas bangun tadi langsung "menghajar"-nya lima ronde lagi, merasa ada firasat buruk yang akan menimpanya.

"Wonnie chagi? Uda selesai mandi belum? Ayo kita makan?" panggil Kibum dengan lembut yang tentu saja membuat Siwon curiga.

"Ya Tuhan, tolonglah hamba" ujar Siwon sekali lagi.

_***skip time***_

"Ahhhh…ahhhhh…Bummmmiehhhhh!Pelan-pelannnnnhhh….ahhhh" racau Siwon.

Sekarang Siwon dan Kibum lagi "this and that" di dapur. Setelah sebelumnya, mereka melakukannya di ruang tamu, kamar mandi, balkon, di lantai, dan sekarang gilirannya di dapur. Tampak Siwon menunggingkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya memegang pinggiran meja makan sebagai penopang tubuhnya. Sedangkan Kibum tampak menikmati menyodok lubang Siwon hingga beberapa ronde ke depan.

"Gila…Kibummie habis minum apa sih? Tadi udah lima ronde ditambah sekarang udah enam ronde, kok dia ga capek-capek ya?" ujar Siwon dalam hati bertanya-tanya.

Siwon terus mendesah nikmat selama ronde-ronde yang akan dilaluinya dengan Kibum. Kibum pun enggan memberitahukan Siwon, bahwa member yang lain tidak akan pulang hari ini.

"Hahahahaha,,,hyung…kau akan jadi budakku" tawa Kibum dalam hati sambil menunjukkan smirk evilnya. Tentunya itu tidak diketahui Siwon yang sudah tenggelam dalam kenikmatan.

**_yuukiheaven_**

_Bagaimana akhir nasib Siwon? Apakah Siwon menyerah atau tetap bertahan hingga akhir taruhan? Chapter terakhir akan diupdate segera. Silakan polling ending untuk fic ini_

_1. Siwon mengaku kalah dan hukuman apa yang kira-kira harus diberikan Kibum untuk Siwon?_

_2. Siwon bertahan hingga seminggu dan hukuman apa yang kira-kira harus diberikan Siwon untuk Kibum?_

_Jika ingin menyampaikan request-nya silakan lewat kotak review ato PM juga boleh, hhahhhhahhha *author menghilang*_

***Really TBC***

Mian ya readers kalo NC-annya kurang hot atau banyak typos atau alurnya makin gaje….Karena akan menuju chap terakhir semoga readers suka….*ngeluarin puppy eyes no jutsu*

Author tetap menunggu kritik maupun saran dari readers semua *bow* Gomen dan Arigatou.


	4. Chapter 4

**EXCHANGE Sibum Ver.**

**Main Cast**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Other Cast**

**All SuJu Members**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, BoysLoveBoys**

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay? Please don't bash character**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary : Siwon dan Kibum sedang bertaruh dengan bertukar posisi. Siwon jadi uke dan Kibum jadi seme. Mampukah Choi Siwon menang? Atau Kim Kibum yang akan memenangkan taruhan ini?**

**Siwon as uke and Kibum as seme hhahahahahhha *authorketawanista***

**Ehm, ini ide gila author yang lagi streessss hwahahahaha #plak**

**Mianhe, yuuki baru bisa update karena kesibukan yang menggunung dan laptop rusak menambah merananya hidupnya yuuki….hehehehehehe**

_**Previous chapter**_

"_Ahhhh…ahhhhh…Bummmmiehhhhh!Pelan-pelannnnnhhh….ahhhh" racau Siwon._

_Sekarang Siwon dan Kibum lagi "this and that" di dapur. Setelah sebelumnya, mereka melakukannya di ruang tamu, kamar mandi, balkon, di lantai, dan sekarang gilirannya di dapur. Tampak Siwon menunggingkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya memegang pinggiran meja makan sebagai penopang tubuhnya. Sedangkan Kibum tampak menikmati menyodok lubang Siwon hingga beberapa ronde ke depan._

"_Gila…Kibummie habis minum apa sih? Tadi udah lima ronde ditambah sekarang udah enam ronde, kok dia ga capek-capek ya?" ujar Siwon dalam hati bertanya-tanya._

_Siwon terus mendesah nikmat selama ronde-ronde yang akan dilaluinya dengan Kibum. Kibum pun enggan memberitahukan Siwon, bahwa member yang lain tidak akan pulang hari ini._

"_Hahahahaha,,,hyung…kau akan jadi budakku" tawa Kibum dalam hati sambil menunjukkan smirk evilnya. Tentunya itu tidak diketahui Siwon yang sudah tenggelam dalam kenikmatan._

**LAST DAY**

**Siwon POV**

Ini hari terakhir taruhanku dengan Kibum, setelah kurang dari seminggu aku "dihajar" habis-habisan di ranjang. Ahh, ada rasa lega mengingat siksaanku akan berakhir namun aku mulai sedikit menikmati bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang "UKE".

**Siwon POV end**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir taruhan antara Siwon dengan Kibum. Setelah sebelumnya Siwon ngambek habis-habisan pada seluruh member SuJu yang seenak jidatnya Yoochun *Chun: kok nama gue dibawa-bawa* pergi ke Mokpo tanpa memberitahunya. Ya, jadilah Siwon sebagai "budak nafsu" dari Kim Kibum saat itu. Parahnya lagi, Siwon hampir tidak bisa jalan maupun duduk secara normal setelah "dihajar" beronde-ronde oleh sang kekasih tercinta. Namun, ada sedikit perasaan aneh di hati Siwon. Dia juga mulai merasa menikmati rasanya jadi seorang "Uke" entahlah seperti sebuah inovasi mungkin. Dia merasa ada kenikmatan tersendiri saat menjadi "Uke", kenikmatan yang tidak dia dapatkan saat menjadi "seme". Sedangkan Kibum malah sebaliknya, perasaan ingin "didominasi" oleh sang kekasih malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia cukup rindu rasanya menjadi "Uke" lagi walaupun rasanya menyakitkan ketika Siwon memasukkan juniornya, malah disana dia menemukan kenikmatan. Mungkin taruhan ini akan menjadi hal yang rumit mengingat Siwon mulai menikmati permainannya menjadi "Uke" dan Kibum yang merindukan sentuhan seorang "seme" seperti Siwon.

Merasa makin galau, Kibum pun memutuskan berbicara dengan Siwon setidaknya dia ingin menyerah dan menjadi milik Siwon seutuhnya. Kibum haus akan sentuhan, desahan nikmat dan "dominasi" Siwon akan dirinya. Jadi sebelum terlambat, dia ingin menuntaskan taruhan ini. Kibum pun menghampiri Siwon yang sedang duduk santai di sofa. Siwon tampak meregangkan otot pinggangnya karena lelah "dihajar" oleh Kibum semalam.

"Hyung…," panggil Kibum lembut.

"Ne, chagi. Wae?"

"Aku ingin berbicara masalah penting denganmu hyung"

Kibum tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit ragu mungkin untuk mengakui kekalahannya.

"Aku menyerah hyung, aku rindu seperti dulu, aku ingin "didominasi" oleh hyung lagi," ujar Kibum jujur.

Siwon pun cengo.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Hyung…."

Kibum pun memajukan tubuhnya. Entah untuk menggoda atau merayu Siwon tapi mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka masih berada di ruang tamu. Sepasang mata menatap tidak percaya. Mungkin dia berpikir 'apa-apaan mereka, mau ngelakuin "this and that" di ruang tamu benar-benar gila'. Namun, sebelum lebih jauh hal itu terjadi, si pengamat yang kita tau adalah Heechul segera menghentikan perbuatan mesum dongsaengnya.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih? Kalo mau "gitu" mending di kamar, ni malah disini. Bikin iri aja tau," ucap Heechul sewot.

"Uh, hyung sewot aja," balas Siwon ga' mau kalah.

Kibum yang tidak ingin suasananya semakin panas, segera menyeret Siwon ke kamar.

"Ayo, hyung.."

"Eh, kemana Bummie?"

"Kamar"

**At SiBum's Room**

Tubuh Siwon dihempaskan ke kasur. Siwon agak meringis mengingat bagian bawah tubuhnya masih sakit.

"Bummie?"

"Hyung, seperti kukatakan tadi. Aku menyerah. Sekarang aku milikmu. Aku siap kau hukum hyung"

Kibum kembali meringsek maju, mendekatkan dirinya dengan Siwon. Dengan gaya seduktif, dia mengelus tubuh Siwon membuat Siwon sedikit mendesah dan menikmati apa yang dilakukan Kibum. Namun hal ini jadi ambigu. Siwon menikmati posisinya sebagai "seme" ataukah "uke"? Hanya Tuhan, Siwon, dan author yang tau #plak

Kibum mulai mencium bibir Siwon dengan lembut. Tangan-tangan halusnya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja milik Siwon. Siwon pun menkan tengkuk Kibum agar ciumannya semakin dalam. Hingga tak terasa, Siwon sudah topless. Siwon juga tak mau kalah, dia melepas pakaian atas Kibum. Dengan pasrah Kibum melepas pakaian atasannya. Belum sampai disana, Kibum melepas celana, boxer sekaligus dalaman milik Siwon. Dan eng ing eng…terpampang jelas junior Siwon yang mengacung dengan bangganya. Kibum pun melepas ciumannya dengan paksa dan melangkah mundur.

"Bummie chagi," lirih Siwon.

"Hyung, kau tau aku ingin kita seperti dulu. Kau yang berhasrat menyentuhku…."

Siwon tampak bingung dengan ucapan Kibum hanya bisa diam mencerna apa yang dikatakan Kibum. Kibum yang sudah melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya mulai naik ke atas ranjang dan memposisikan junior Siwon di atas "hole"nya. Dengan sekali sentak, Kibum memasukkan junior Siwon. Siwon yang sadar kaget akan apa yang dilakukan Kibum.

"Arrrggghhhhhh,"erang Kibum.

"Bummie….ahh..ohh aa-paa ya-aaahhh,"ucap Siwon terputus.

Dengan semangat Kibum menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Jiwa "seme" Siwon yang tidur selama seminggu ini akhirnya bangkit kembali. Segera direngkuhnya tubuh Kibum, dengan sekali dorong maka bertukarlah posisi mereka. Siwon mendominasi permainan. Kibum mengerang nikmat. Ciuman dan sentuhan tangan besar Siwon sangat dirindukannya.

"Ahhh hyungghhh fasteeerrr moreeehhh"

"Ohhh, Bummie…you're so tiighhhthh…ahhh"

Suara desahan dan erangan saling berlomba dari kamar Sibum. Sedangkan para pendengar di luar hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Gila, siang-siang gini sempet-sempetnya NC-an,"ucap namja bermata sipit.

"HAHAHAHAHA,"tertawa si magnae.

"Kenapa Kyu?" Tanya si aegyo.

"Ayo kita rekam?"ajak si magnae.

"Bolehhhhhh," teriak duo ikan-monyet.

Mereka yang ternyata setelah diidentifikasi adalah Yesung-Kyuhyun-Sungmin-Donghae-Eunhyuk mulai mengambil perlatan perburuan. Dan terekamlah kegiatan NC-an siang Sibum. Jadi kalo para readers ingin minta video NC-an Sibum harap hubungi mereka.

**END**

***side moments SiBum***

"Hyung, bagaimana rasanya jadi uke?"

"Ehm, gimana ya? Sakit tapi makin lama aku mulai menikmatinya"

"Jadi hyung ingin jadi uke? Jadi uke-ku ya?"

"Ah..ani..Aku ga' mau!"

"Wae?"

"Karena aku merasa nyaman jadi seme,hahahhaha"

"Uhhh…hyung tega"

"Lho kok? Kan tadi kamu yang mulai chagi"

"Habis aku uda ga' tahan kalo hyung ga' nyentuh aku selama seminggu"

"Jadi? Uda bosen "mendominasi" nih?"

"Ehm, lain kali boleh ga' aku jadi seme lagi?"

"Ehm gimana ya? Boleh deh, aku juga pengen sekali kali jadi uke"

"Hyung harus jadi uke-ku, awas hyung sama yang lain"

"Ne…tenang saja. Aku ga' mau kamu hukum kaya' kemaren. Ehm, tapi yang buat aku heran kok kamu kemaren kuat banget ampe beronde-ronde?"

"RAHASIA"

"Ahhh,,gitu dech kamu chagi.."

"Weee,,ini rahasiaku sama Jae-hyung"

"Hah? Jae-hyung? Kok bisa?"

"Pokoknya rahasia….Kamu ga' boleh tau"

"Ya udah. Kita tidur yuk chagi…Aku ngantuk"

"Ayo…"

**Hahahaha,,,mianhe jadi makin ngalor ngidul….maaf baru bisa update berhubung laptop rusak kemaren jadi Cuma bisa pergi ke warnet. Tapi, akhirnya bisa lanjut juga…**

**At least Wanna R n R?**


End file.
